Tires and wheels are critical to the overall appearance and safe operation of a vehicle, however, tires are in continual contact with the road and suffer from adverse effects of road tar, dirt, grime, water, salt, brake dust, grease, ultra violet radiation (UVR), ozone, and oxygen. Over time, tire rubber simply degrades, and vehicle manufacturers recommend, independent of tire mileage, that tires be replaced, typically after six years in an effort to limit sudden failure.
Tire dressing is a product applied to tires to impart shine common to new tires. Tire dressings also impart a protective barrier that inhibits cracking, fading and hardening of tires. Tire dressings are typically available in trigger sprays and aerosols that can be sprayed or wiped on the tire sidewall. Other variations of tire dressing include thickened liquids delivered as gels and waxes, typically applied with a sponge or other applicator. Tire dressing are recommended not be applied to the tire tread because the dressing will make the tread slippery. There are generally two types of tire dressings available on the market based on hydrophilicity of the composition: water-based and solvent-based.
Water-based tire dressings often have a milky-white colloidal appearance. Water-based dressings are typically a combination of naturally occurring oils and synthetic polymers that provide a non-greasy, satin-like finish, which is similar to the look of a new tire. Some water-based tire dressings also contain UVR blocking agents to help keep tires from cracking, fading and hardening. As an added bonus, most, if not all, water-based dressings are biodegradable and environmentally friendly in limiting VOCs.
Solvent-based silicone tire dressings are often clear, tacky liquids that leave a wet, glossy film on the tire surface. However, some solvent-based dressings contain petroleum distillate solvents that, over time, may lead to premature drying and cracking of the tire surface. The difference between water and solvent-based dressings is simply in the carrier system used. Solvent-based products use a hydrocarbon silicone to suspend the product whereas water-based products use water.
Regardless of the nature of the tire dressing solvent system, shine is imparted to the tire through the formation of a light reflective film. While such films have high sheen as applied, adhesion of debris and disruption of the smooth continuous coating compromises both the protective barrier and visual shine. Additionally, the refractive index of the coating material limits the shine to a range of viewing angles. Whiles pigment such as iron oxide, mica, titanium dioxide, stannic oxide, metallic glitter particles such as pigmented polyethylene t-phthalate, cut metalized foils of aluminized PVC film have been used to enhance the sparkle of tire dressings, the visual effects have been less desirable in terms of sparkle.
Thus, there exists a need for tire dressings that offers reflective properties and visual effects over a wider range of viewing angles. There also exists a need for a tire dressing that is not reliant solely on a continuous film coating to impart visual shine.